Charles Bradley
Charles Xavier Bradley is a successful basketball player. Along with his success, he gained fame as a caterer with a blog about his catering abilities. He is also currently married to his childhood friend, Nikki Ferguson. Appearance He possesses a muscular build with black hair and dark blue eyes. Due to his build, there were quite a few women in particular who wanted him. His regular attire consists of finely tailered dark clothing such as red, blue, black, etc. In contrast to it, he is dressed neatly at all times and he rarely dons a suit. There were a few who stated that he is quite handsome due to his appearance. Personality Charles is a quiet individual. There were times when he displays quite the personality nowadays, but he regularly spends his days alone with reading. He often at times stated that his power and skills as absolute, but there were a few days when he is not so absolute. Overtime after realizing that the neighborhood that he is raised in is when he closed up his heart with questions regarding the neighborhood he was raised in. Nobody knows about the neighborhood he was raised in with the exception of his parents, babysitter, Mason, Nikki and Adam. History Charles is born to two scientists. At first is when they reside in a normal neighborhood, but overtime is when they found out that they were actually living in a bad neighborhood. They were thinking of moving overtime, but for now is when they decided to put it on hold. Their son, Charles was in a good primary school. At a young age is when he was already showing signs of growing. The changes were quite small, but from time to time he has a tendency to stand out due to the height that he attained. Due to it is when he often at times hears a few tall jokes every now and then. He didn't even bother to retaliate. It was during his years in primary school that he met Mason Stone though all the two does together is play during their free time. The two also take the time to chat every now and then whenever they are playing. Likewise, he also sparred with both Adam Hartman and Nikki Ferguson. He along with the other martial artists tend have group outings. In addition Charles is often to the birthday parties of Mason Stone. It was formal, which he told him. He had a feeling that it'll be formal, but he was prepared for it. The two also took the time to travel together. Like usual, they spend a portion of it playing Go. After his graduation from elementary school was when he moved to another neighborhood. As for that neighborhood in particular, it is particularly nice. To his surprise when they moved to a new neighborhood is when he received a piano courtesy of Mason Stone who took the time to give him a piano. Apparently during those days in elementary school is when he plays the school piano. There were quite a few who could hear the sounds of it. They just know that it is Charles Bradley who is playing the piano. In addition, he also took the time to pick up basketball to relief himself of his worries. He did seem to enjoy himself. He soon became a powerful basketball player along with a powerful reputation. Even in his years during middle school, he didn't play any particular position, but he did show the capability to play all of them. Likewise he soon got a part time job courtesy of a relative who works in a bakery. All he does at the bakery is staying at the register. It also includes baking the occasional pastry with proper supervision. He clearly has the potential to be a pastry chef, but it remains unclear if he is willing to be one. Other than basketball, he gained some success as a caterer although he regularly caters for Mason Stone. He didn't seem to mind catering for him. Even as a caterer, he is quite popular amongst the female guests due to his medium build. He also took the time to gain some muscles, which some people noticed. During his years in high school was when he received an athletic scholarship to UCLA. In contrast, his grades were top-notched. Not only he is in sports, but he is very good both in and out of the classroom. He soon became a successful athlete overtime with an understanding wife. He married Nikki Ferguson who also happens to be his childhood friend. Relationships Mason Stone During the days that the two had together is when the two spends the time by playing Go. Out of the matches that the two had, Charles couldn't defeat him. Despite the winner being obvious, Charles somewhat respects Mason due his unparallel potential regarding Go. Other than the frequent playing, the two often at times hang out. Nikki Ferguson The two were childhood friends. In addition, the two has been sparring for a long time with Charles as the winner out of all the sparring sessions. Adam Hartman The two were chlidhood friends along with Nikki Ferguson. Sometimes both Nikki and Adam gangs up on him despite it being a sparring session. It shows that even though the odds are in their flavor, they couldn't defeat Charles who is just too good when it comes to martial arts. Trivia *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 170 lbs *Eye color: dark blue *Date of birth: 3/7/1963 *Household members: father and mother *Hobbies: reading a book, meditating, baking, calligraphy, bicycle riding, playing the piano, listening to music, painting, tai chi and yoga *From the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word which meant "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic element hari meaning "army, warrior". *Broad clearing in the wood. From a surname and place name based on the Old English words for broad clearing and broad wood. *Favorite subject: science + physics *Worst subject: n/a *Best subject: all *Favorite color: blue or black *Favorite music: classical *Favorite food: n/a *Alternate job: scientist *Preferred date spot: art museums *Most wanted item: collection of paintings *Dominant hand: right *He is extremely intelligent to correct teachers